codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Death Wishes (Assault classes)
These are the classes that will be used in the Assault 2.0 game mode for Call of Duty: Death Wishes. All killstreaks are obtainable by Care Packages dropped in various areas around the map. Recon Stage SAS/SEAL Scout class *M4A1 Red Dot Sight (Recoil Control Modification) *USP .45 *Sleight of Hand *Shading *Steady Aim *Fragmentation *Flashbang Cold-Blood Trooper class *M4A1 with Red Dot Sight (Recoil Control Modification) *P239 *Target Mark *Shading *Steady Aim *Fragmentation *Concussion Killstreak Containers *UAV (Very Common) *Counter-UAV (Very Common) *Airdrop Trap (The trap will go off for either side and indicate the player did suicide, will appear as I.M.S. reward) (Rare) *I.M.S. (Rare) Weapon Pickups *SAS/SEAL: FNAR-H with ACOG (Spotter Modification) *Cold-Blood: Glock with Rapid Fire Repulse Stage SAS/SEAL Disabler class *MP5 with Silencer (Recoil Control Modification) *USP .45 with Silencer *Sleight of Hand Pro *Low Profile *Infiltrator *Semtex *EMP Grenade SAS/SEAL Advanced Scout class *M4A1 with Holographic Sight and Foregrip (Attachments Modification) *USP .45 with Dual Wield *Target Mark *Shading Pro *Double Time *Phosphate Incendiary Grenade *Smoke SAS/SEAL Combat class *M1014 with Foregrip (Focus Modification) *Five-seveN *Marathon *Assassin *Steady Aim Pro *C4 *Poison Grenade Cold-Blood Assassin class *PP90M1 with Silencer (Recoil Control Modification) *USP .45 *Target Mark *Assassin *Double Time Pro *Semtex *Concussion Cold-Blood Hunter class *INSAS with High Capacity Magazine (Armor Piercing Modification) *Glock *Scavenger *Low Profile Pro *Steady Aim *Fragmentation *Smoke Cold-Blood Mauler class *500 Tactical with Stabilizer (Speed Reloader Modification) *P239 with Dual Wield *Vampire *Shading Pro *Steady Aim *C4 *EMP Grenade Killstreak Containers *UAV (Very Common) *Satellite Recon (Rare) *Counter-UAV (Very Common) *Airdrop Trap (Common) *Sentry Gun (Common) *Ballisic Vests (Common) *Predator Missile (Common) *I.M.S. (Rare) *Cobra Helicopter Support (Very Rare) Weapon Pickups *SAS/SEAL: MK 14 with Stabilizer and ACOG (Attachments Modification) *SAS/SEAL: M320 GLM *SAS/SEAL: Recoilless rifle *Cold-Blood: SVDK with Heartbeat Sensor (Armor Piercing Modification) *Cold-Blood: AT4 *Cold-Blood: Riot Shield Retrieval Stage SAS/SEAL Commander class *ACR 6.8 with Red Dot Sight (Focus Modification) *MP5 with Dual Mags (Spotter Modificaton) *Sleight of Hand Pro *Shading Pro *Staminia Pro *Semtex *Flashbang SAS/SEAL Marshal class *REC 7 with Hybrid Scope (Recoil Control Modification) *M1014 with Foregrip (Speed Reloader Modification) *Vampire Pro *Assassin Pro *Double Time Pro *C4 *Concussion SAS/SEAL Sharpshooter class *FNAR-H with ACOG (Spotter Modification) *Five-seveN *Sleight of Hand Pro *Assassin Pro *Infiltrator Pro *Claymore *EMP Grenade SAS/SEAL Sonicboom class *M249 with High Capacity Magazine (Armor Piercing Modification) *XM-25 *Sleight of Hand Pro *Shading Pro *Minesweeper Pro *C4 *Tactical Insertion SAS/SEAL First Recon class *TDI Vector with Holographic Sight and Silencer (Attachments Modification) *Glock with Rapid Fire *Marathon Pro *Assassin Pro *Double Time Pro *Semtex *Concussion SAS/SEAL Retrieval class *C8A1 with ACOG Scope (Range Modification) *Glock *Vampire Pro *Shading Pro *Infiltrator Pro *Claymore *Trophy System Cold-Blood Fieldmaster class *INSAS with Stabilizer (Focus Modification) *Vepr 12 with Rapid Fire (Recoil Control Modification) *Target Mark Pro *Low Profile Pro *Steady Aim Pro *Semtex *Flashbang Cold-Blood Elite class *M4A1 with Silencer and Dual Mags (Attachments Modification) *P239 with Tactical Knife *Marathon Pro *Assassin Pro *Double Time Pro *Steady Aim Pro *C4 *Concussion Cold-Blood Searcher class *SVDK with ACOG (Range Modification) *P239 *Sleight of Hand Pro *Low Profile Pro *Infiltrator Pro *Claymore *EMP Grenade Cold-Blood Detonator class *Type 95 LMG with Grip (Armor Piercing Modification) *AK-47 with Stabizer (Melee Modification) *Scavenger Pro *Assassin Pro *Minesweeper Pro *C4 *Tactical Insertion Cold-Blood Wingman class *PP90M1 with Silencer (Range Modification) *P239 with Silencer *Marathon Pro *Low Profile Pro *Double Time Pro *Semtex *Concussion Cold-Blood Backup class *MK 14 with Holographic Sight (Range Modification) *Glock *Vampire Pro *Shading Pro *Steady Aim Pro *Hades antitank mine *Trophy System Killstreak Containers *UAV (Common) *Counter-UAV (Rare) *Satellite Recon (Rare) *Sentry Gun (Common) *I.M.S. (Very Common) *Airdrop Trap (Rare) *Precision Airstrike (Rare) *Tactical Airstrike (Very Common) *Predator Missile (Common) *Cobra Helicopter Support (Common) *LANCER Armor (Rare) *Ballistic Vests (Common) *Stealth Bomber (Rare) *Reaper (Rare) *SAM Site (Common) *AC-130 (Very Rare) *Corporate Jet (Very Rare) *Chopper Gunner (Very Rare) Weapon Pickups *SAS/SEAL: Remington MSR (Focus Modification) *SAS/SEAL: Javelin *SAS/SEAL: MG36 with Holographic Sight (Spotter Modification) *SAS/SEAL: FNAR-H with Heartbeat Sensor and High Capacity Magazine (Attachments Modification) *SAS/SEAL: M4A1 with Hybrid Sight (Recoil Control Modification) *Cold-Blood: Nemesis (Focus Modification) *Cold-Blood: M320 GLM *Cold-Blood: M249 with ACOG (Recoil Control Modification) *Cold-Blood: Pancor Jackhammer with Foregrip (Focus Modification) *Cold-Blood: C8A1 with Hybrid Sight (Spotter Modification) Category:Wunderwaffle's Universe